


Surprise

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: As far as announcements go, Marinette has chosen a rather unconventional way to tell Adrien her big news.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 195





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we're entering another national lockdown within days. I needed fluff of the tooth-rotting type and this helped to make me feel better. I hope it brightens your day as well!  
> I thought about adding another tag, but decided to keep things vague for better suspense, I hope it works 🤭

When Adrien got home that evening, he felt something different in the air. It wasn’t just the smell of baking he could recognise even before he went through the front door. It was something different, something that made him shiver in anticipation.

Marinette was home, he could tell when he saw her shoes. This was no surprise since she’d called earlier to check on him. She’d asked only when he was getting home, but there had been something in her voice, an excitement he couldn’t place. 

The apartment was quiet even though he’d expected that if she had some news or a surprise for him, she’d be waiting to greet him.

When he got into the kitchen, he smiled. The fruit of that day’s baking session was waiting for him on the table. By the looks of it, it was his favourite chocolate cake. So there must be an occasion if Marinette had made it for him.

He thought hard, trying to place the date, to see if he’d forgotten an anniversary. Maybe from their first date? Then again, he was more likely to remember this than Marinette.

When he approached the table, he blinked, trying to clear his eyes. But he wasn’t imagining things. There, right next to the cake, were, the earrings that for years had adorned the ears of his lady, her Miraculous. 

“Plagg,” he called and the kwami shot out of his jacket. “Do you know anything about this?” He asked.

“No,” the kwami said immediately. He didn’t sound like he was hiding something.

Adrien reached carefully for the earrings, taking them in his palm. They barely weighed a thing and yet they held so much power. 

“Put them on and we’ll ask Tikki,” Plagg suggested. Adrien had to agree that this wasn’t a bad idea. 

He took off his ring and handed it to Plagg. He’d had to use the earrings a few times over the years so he put them on easily. Tikki appeared in the air in front of him, smiling.

“Tikki, what is going on?” He asked. If she was smiling, it was nothing bad. But he still needed to know.

“Nothing bad,” the kwami said, echoing his thoughts. “You already know, you just need to remember,” Tikki added with a wink.

Then she disappeared in the direction of the bedroom with Plagg in tow.

There was something at the back of Adrien’s mind. Something that had waved weakly when he’d first spotted the earrings and was now jumping up and down, trying frantically to attract his attention. The earrings. Marinette was giving them to him and it meant something. 

He felt his legs take him towards the bedroom, knowing the right direction even when his mind had temporarily vacated the premises. He wanted to believe that his hunch was right. Tikki had basically confirmed it. And yet, he was so afraid to raise his hopes only to be disappointed later.

When he saw Marinette on the balcony, he headed there. His heart was now beating so fast, he was worried that he was overreacting. But if he was right, it was a really big thing. 

He stepped outside and she turned around. Her face said it all. She was glowing and grinned widely when she saw him. 

“I can’t wait to see you transformed,” she said, her eyes twinkling. He would have teased her about that, but first he had to know.

“Is it true?” He asked, his arms drawing her closer to him.

“I knew you’d figure it out,” she giggled.

“But.. this means..” he said, his hand moving on its own, from her back around her side and to her belly. “You’re.. “ He paused, his eyes darting to hers.

“Pregnant,” she finished for him. 

She shrieked when he lifted her in the air, turning around with her in his arms.

“I can’t believe it!” He said, holding her tightly. By the time he let her feet touch the ground, his eyes were blurred by tears. 

“It’s true,” she said, her hands on his cheeks. “You’re going to be a daddy!” He blinked and saw her lips tremble a little as her eyes also shone with tears. 

He kissed her then, trying to say with the kiss what he couldn’t possibly fit into words. How his heart felt close to bursting. How this was the best day in his life. How he couldn’t imagine a bigger happiness than sharing this with her. How he couldn’t wait for the future, for their baby. 

“I love you,” he whispered when they came up for air. 

“I love you too,” she said with a happy sigh. “Do you want to transform and do a twirl for me, bugaboy?” She grinned. 

“Was this the plan all along?” He said, rolling his eyes.

“You know this was the plan and you asked for it,” she reminded him. It was true. He had agreed to taking over from her when she got pregnant and had been waiting for this moment all this time.

“As long as Tikki doesn’t mind,” he said. 

“I don’t mind, Adrien. I’m so happy for you,” the kwami said, doing her own happy dance. 

“Of course you are, you aren’t going to be the one on the sidelines, watching all the fun from a distance, right?” Plagg pouted. 

“Come on, Plagg, you’ll enjoy all the time for napping and all the cheese you want. You can’t complain,” Marinette reminded him, scratching the little cat’s head. The treacherous kwami purred. 

“You’re also happy, Plagg, admit it,” Tikki said.

“Well, I am, sugarcube. At least this means we’ll finally have a break from babymaking, right? There was an awful amount of it lately,” he said, frowning. 

Adrien looked at Marinette and they both laughed. 

“You’re wrong, Plagg,” Adrien said. “In fact, I can’t wait to make love to my newly pregnant wife,” he added with a grin. 

“Oh no. I’m out. Tikki, come keep me company while I drown my sorrow in cheese.”

When the kwamis disappeared, Adrien turned to Marinette.

“You were going to transform,” she reminded him, but he was already bending to kiss her neck.

“Later,” he mumbled against her skin. 

“What about the cake?” She giggled, holding onto him as he nibbled at her neck. 

“Later. Desert can wait. I have something better in mind first.” he whispered. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. It was time for the real celebration to begin. 


End file.
